


Danganronpa V2.5: The Killer Rink

by BlueFairyKino



Series: Kino's self indulgent NDRV3 AU (actual name possibly coming. maybe.) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: BOTH TO THE CHARACTERS AND TO MY HEART, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Multi, Original Character Death(s), TIME FOR DEATH, and also my way of tying v3 with canon verse, so v3 chap 6 is null and void here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFairyKino/pseuds/BlueFairyKino
Summary: Before the Killing Game Semester, there's the Killing School Period. Before a group of five bear children, there's a small, morally-conflicted robot.Before Kaede Akamatsu and Shuichi Saihara, there's Sakako Ouma.





	1. [IDENTITY REDACTED]

**"I do not yearn for despair. It is nothing more than a means to an end."**

**"That woman, too, was merely a tool...though she thought the roles to be opposite."**

**"Now, I wait eagerly."**

**"My beloved twin brother...my darling older sister..."**

**"Soon, he shall be mine. Soon, she shall be out of my way."**

**"I wish the former could be sooner, but I have no choice."**

**"Now then, my sister...give this city, this world, a game to remember."**

**"I wish you the absolute best of luck~"**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"In the end...all of us just wanted peace."_

_"Nobody wanted to kill anyone."_

_"We just wanted lives without any despair or tragedy."_

_"And you...you took that away from us."_

_"So listen to me, _____, and remember it. All of it."_

_"Everything you put us through."_

_"Every single bit of suffering and pain we experienced."_

_"Remember it..."_

_"And know that I will never let it happen ever again."_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is literally just foreshadowing
> 
> real prologue gonna be here soon i swear
> 
> but uhhhh go to thekillerrink.tumblr.com if you wanna know more bout the dweebs that'll appear in this story


	2. Prologue: Ultimate Gathering [Pt. 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a skater wakes up, meets a violinist and a retainer, then finds an oil painter and a bowler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw shit here we fuckin GO
> 
> so obviously, the prologue is just gonna be meeting the main cast, a little at a time. then, of course, a /certain someone/ shows up. yall know who that is.
> 
> also this series is gonna include lots of inner sass from sakako so uhhhhh Prepare

.........

_"....um...."_

...............

_"...ex..se...me...."_

........................?

_"...are.....ou ok?"_

................oh, my eyes are closed.

After my mind catch up with everything else, it's pretty easy to get my eyes open and my bearings straight. The first thing I notice is that I'm laying down on a hard floor. The second thing I notice is that, by the chalkboard in the distance and the desks to my right, I'm in some sorta classroom.

The last things I notice are the really cute girl above me, and the dude eyeing me with suspicion a little bit behind her. The girl's face quickly turns from concern to relief. "Oh, thank goodness! I was worried you would not wake up."

...whatever happened to me, takes more than it to take me out.

The two of us get off of the floor, and the guy quickly moves forward. "Well then...now that we're all lucid, I believe we can get to the first question in all of our minds."

All too obvious what _that_ is.

I woke up on the floor, in some weird classroom (which, by extension, means this is some school building), without any memory of what happened and how I got here. I'm quick to share this with the two, who confirm that they're in the same situation.

Great. Lovely. Definitely what I wanted to have happen, thanks fate.

"...quick question. Are you two Ultimates too?"

The two seem somewhat surprised at that, and the girl quickly nods. "Indeed. Am I to assume you are one as well?"

"Mm."

"Ah!" She claps her hands together, as if she thought of something. "Perhaps we should do introductions before much else. It shall certainly make speaking quite a bit easier."

The boy seems to narrow his eyes for a moment, as if in disbelief, then sighs. They both turn to me, and I realize it's my turn first.

"Name's Sakako Ouma. I'm the Ultimate Inline Skater."

I'd only gotten the title recently, but really, it was one I wore with pride. And one I wouldn't have had, if a certain someone hadn't pushed me to accept it.

"Ouma-san, then! A pleasure to make your acquaintance." The girl smiles brightly, and does a little curtsy. "My name is Dorothea Camilla Luboschitz. I am known as the Ultimate Violinist."

The name catches my attention. "Luboschitz...as in, the royal family of that northern country?"

"Indeed! I am the third child of the royal family of Elizaveta." Dorothea nervously smiles. "Ah, but do not feel the need to act overly formal towards me! I simply ask for a basic level of respect."

... _I_ shouldn't be formal? Then what're _you_ doing?

"...I'll keep that in mind, Luboschitz." My eyes glance over to Mr. Suspicion-overload to the left, and he seems a bit apprehensive at first (come ON, dude, it's just your basic introduction), before huffing.

"Verny Kompanon. Ultimate Retainer. I am specifically Lady Dorothea's companion and protector."

Oh my god, it's worse than I thought, ain't it? He's some overprotective guardian or some shit.

So much for getting past that wall of hostility.

I take a quick glance around the room. It's definitely some sort of classroom, though oddly...

"The hell's up with the windows?"

While High-and-Mighty looks offended (sheesh, has he never heard a curse word before?), Dorothea turns to also face the windows, covered up incredibly neatly with a slab of metal. "Ah, yes, we noticed their status as well. They appear to be sealed quite tightly..."

Verny nods. "I attempted to remove them, but with no success. Whoever brought us here seems intent on making sure we _stay_ here."

For once, he made a statement I agree with. But really, there's no denying it.

We were kidnapped. Three Ultimates kidnapped out of nowhere would definitely draw public attention, right? Especially if one of those Ultimates was a princess. Hopefully we wouldn't be here for long...

My eyes gravitate to the door on the other end of the room. "We should get outta here. Even if the windows ain't an option, there might be a way out somewhere around here."

I get two nods of agreement, and we quickly move to exit.

The second we're out of the classroom, we find ourselves in a pretty sizeable hallway. There's another door a little ways down the right, while the left just has the end of this hall and the beginning of another.

"It seems like we are within quite a large building..."

"Or this is all that's left of this place."

"Don't jinx us, Ouma."

Don't discount my entirely-possible theories, jackass.

Just as we're about to check around the area...

"Heeeeey! You three, over theeeeeere!"

We look down the right end of the hallway to see two people coming towards us. One is a young girl wearing an outfit splattered in paint. The other is a girl with long red hair and a blank-looking expression.

Dorothea's eyes widen as they draw close. "So then, we are not the only ones who were taken here?"

"Guess not! Kinda weird, y'know, y'know?" The girl tilts her body to the side, fingers up against the sides of her head, like some sort of thinking pose. "Super weird, ah-huh! Big, big mystery!"

Yes, yes, we get it by now.

"Settle down." The other girl speaks quietly, before turning to us. "No clue?"

Verny shakes his head. "If you're referring to how we ended up in this situation, then no. I'm afraid we all became fully lucid only a short while ago."

We introduce ourselves, and the paint-splattered girl immediately chimes in. "Ooooh, introductions, huh, huh? My turn then!" Her grin only grows wider.

"I'm Nijiko Kazetsuyoi, yup, yup! Ultimate Oil Painter, at your service~!"

From the looks of things, I'm not the only one who's already worn out by her enthusiasm. The girl beside her sighs, then glances up.

"Kurin Higyo. Ultimate Bowler."

That makes five Ultimates, now.

"Erm...pardon for the interruption, but..." Dorothea's face turns serious. "Have you found anyone else besides us here?"

"None."

"Nada! Zilch!" Nijiko rapidly shakes her head. "But I wouldn't doubt if more were here, nope, nope! Not after meeting you guys!"

 ...as less-noisy as she could've made that, she has a point. This place is huge. There could be way more people here.

And, if the theme kept up, more Ultimates.

"How about this. Luboschitz, Kompanon, and I'll search over that way-" I point to the hall behind us, wrapping around the corner. "And you two'll go the other way. More ground'll get covered."

"Indeed, that sounds like a wonderful plan of action."

"...I suppose."

You _suppose?_ And just what were _you_ gonna come up with, genius?

Nijiko nods rapidly. "Right, right! Gotcha! We search, we find, we meet up! Yup, yup, sounds like a solid plan!" Kurin simply nods in agreement.

"Alright. We'll find you guys once we search around our area well enough."

"Ok."

With that, the two groups split up.

Hopefully, we won't be here for too much longer....

....though something in me doubts that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, the skater, violinist, and retainer find a new group of three.


	3. Prologue: Ultimate Gathering [Pt. 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the skater's group finds a DJ, a mask maker, and a dancer. Then, they aid a dog whisperer in a pickle involving a plush maker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEST BOY BEST BOY BEST BOY
> 
> y. you'll see when you read it.
> 
> also sakako is a huge lesbian and thinks every girl here is pretty pass it on (except for the mentioned plush maker. she's bad)

So far, this place is pretty big. Not even just in how many rooms there are; the halls themselves are massive, as if some sorta double-decker bus was gonna shoot through here any minute.

While Luboschitz has been pretty chill all this time, Kompanon is still side-eying me. Is he seriously so paranoid that he'd think I'd do something to the princess at a time and place like this? The fuck is his deal?

Eventually, though, his eyes glance away from me, and he moves his hand up as if to signal us to stop walking. "I hear something."

And he wasn't acting crazy. There's definitely a noise nearby, sounding kinda like...voices?

These don't sound like Kazetsuyoi or Higyo, though, that's for sure. Does that mean that...?

We quickly trace the voices to another classroom, and when I open the door, the first thing I see...

Is the ceiling, because whoever was inside opened the door the same time I did (pretty quickly, at that), causing both of us to fall victim to force of tension and crash to the floor.

"Ah!" Luboschitz is pretty quick to rush over to me. "O-Ouma-san, are you alright?!"

"Yeah, yeah, just a rough tumble..."

When I look back to the door, I finally see who was on the other side: a young looking boy, hair half black and half yellow, wearing a bright colored hoodie (and a bright outfit, in general). Two more rush forward to him: a beautiful woman in a bright red dress helps him stand, while a man with a long ponytail and a formal-looking suit frets over him.

"Are you certain you're alright?"

"Yeah, yeah! Chill, Soru, I'm all good, swear on the Hive." He then looks to us, clearly a good bit surprised, before looking down at me. "Crud, sorry 'bout that. Didn't realize you were there."

"It's fine. We weren't expecting anyone to be in there, ourselves." Standing up, I look to the three directly. "I'm assuming you guys dunno why you're here, either?"

"We're afraid not." The more formal-looking guy glanced back into the room. "We all woke up in there, with no clue as to how we got into it. And there doesn't appear to be any way out."

"So, this is a dead end, as well..." Luboschitz seems pretty bothered by all this...not that I blame her, in this sorta situation.

"Good to know we ain't alone here, though!" The kid is...oddly positive, for our situation. The bright grin never leaves his face. "Name's Saiba Inritsu! Ultimate DJ, and head of the Hive!"

Hive...Hive, Hive, why does that sound familiar? He's a DJ, so...

"...HoneyHive Night Club?"

"You got it!"

The fancy-looking guy chuckles. "Saiba has been working there since he was young. He enjoys it quite a lot."

"Hard not to! Good people, sweet tunes, sick lighting...it's the joint for tenns to escape from life's hardships whenever they can!" He then turns to the other guy. "C'mon, ya gotta give yourself some cred, too!"

Another chuckle, and then the man faces us. "I suppose if I must...my name is Sonisoru Aritayaki, and I am the Ultimate Mask Maker."

"Masks?" Luboschitz curiously tilts her head. "What sort, if you do not mind me asking?"

"I don't mind at all, miss. While I will take commissions to make any sort of mask, when designing in my own time, I tend to lean towards masquerade-style masks. The fancy sort you often see in ballroom dances."

"Not just those, y'know." The woman, who's been quiet so far, flashes a grin and leans against Aritayaki's shoulder. "You've made some for me to wear during my performances, too."

Performances?

"You dance or somethin'?"

The woman smiles, then curtsies. "Indeed. I am Yurasu Ryutai, the Ultimate Flamenco Dancer."

Well, the red dress certainly makes sense now. Plus, her movements seem incredibly fluid and elegant.

"Ahem." Aritayaki clears his throat, gathering everyone's attention. "Apologies for interrupting, but are you three the only others here?"

Kompanon shakes his head. "No, there are two others besides us. Both also Ultimates."

"So, eight, then..." Arityaki frowns, seemingly deep in thought. "What could be the point in gathering so many Ultimates in one place...?"

"Well, eight ain't a definite number, is it?" Inritsu looks back at him. "Could be more, y'never know."

"True, true. Either way, we should stop just standing here and get to looking around."

"Good idea." With a nod, I step back away from the door, allowing the three to fully exit the room.

"Ah!" Luboschitz is quick to motion to a nearby door. "It almost looks as if..."

The door leads outside, and we all pause (mostly so that we can get ourselves used to the sudden light).

A large wall stands in the distance, seeming to stretch all the way around the building. Around us is a courtyard, with various plants, trees, and benches spread around, along with paths leading around the building we were just in, along with other buildings we can see nearby.

Inritsu whistles. "Wellll, whoever did this, they certainly put a lot into it."

"Indeed..." Luboschitz seems to look a bit...downtrodden. Was she hoping that the door would lead to the way out of this whole place?

"Oi, don't beat yourself up over it." I feel my hand twitch with the temptation to pat her head, but considering how Kompanon's already glaring daggers at me (seriously, the fuck is his issue?), I resist it. "At least we know we ain't stuck in that weird school building."

She's a bit surprised at first, but then gives me this soft smile that is honestly  _way_ too adorable to be legal. "I suppose you are right. Thank you, Miss Ouma." 

After a moment, Ryutai nods. "Well then, now that that is settled, shall we explore this outside area? There might be others around, or some hint as to a way out."

"Yeah, good idea."

Like how we split from Kazetsuyoi and Higyo, our original trio goes one way, towards someplace that looks like some garden, and the rest go the other.

And, well, it's no question that others are here, as-

"I t-told you to s-stop that! G-Get away from m-my tail!"

"Ohhh no you don't! Don't keep all your secrets to yourself, mutt-breath!"

We rush to the source of the shouts, only to see a young looking girl in a pink outfit, chasing around a boy in a...dog kigurumi.

Well, not the  _weirdest_ thing i've ever seen, but its up there.

"Hey, hey!" Getting into my 'big sister mindset', I quickly go to intervene. "What's going on here?"

The boy's eyes widen, and he quickly rushes to hide behind me. "I-s-she was-"

"Oh, lay off, lady." The girl rolls her eyes. "I was just curious about those ears and tails on that scaredy-pup's suit. They're well made, y'know, I gotta know how they're done so I can improve my craft!"

My eyes narrow. I  _really_ don't like this girl, and I just  _met_ her. "So you kept chasing him around even when he told you to stop?"

"Who the hell cares?"

"Ahem.  _We_ do." Luboschitz, surprisingly, steps up next to me, a stern look in her eyes. "You should not harrass others like that, especially not simply for your own benefit."

"She's right." Kompanon adds in. "And what exactly do you mean by your 'craft'?"

I swear the look in the girl's eyes that shows up next is trying to look as if she's asking if we're dumb. If it means not knowing who someone like you is, brat, I'll gladly be considered an idiot.

"Uuuhh, I'm Kadora Ururi,  _duh_. The Ultimate Plush Maker?"

_More like 'Ultimate Bitchy Sod'._

.....I want to say it, I  _really_ want to, but not while the dog kid is around. "Never heard of ya."

I'm all too amused by the look of disbelief on her face. Oh, if she has  _that_ big of an ego, it's gonna be  _way_ too fun pushing her buttons. With a low snarl, she quickly stomps off, obviously too peeved to continue the conversation.

Kompanon huffs. "Well she's quite  _'pleasant'_ , isn't she?"

For once, we agree on something.

But there's one thing more important than the sod right now. Taking a deep breath in order to clear my remaining bits of irritation, I turn around and lower myself to the dog kid's level. "You alright now?"

"Y-Yes...thank you, miss...um..."

The three of us quickly introduce ourselves, and by the time we're done, the boy seems more at-ease.

"O-Oh, you're all Ultimates, too!" He bows. "I-I'm Kegawa Koto, t-the Ultimate Dog Whisperer!"

"...dog whisperer?" Luboschitz looks at him in confusion. "If you do not mind me asking you, what does that mean, exactly?"

Koto's face turns a bit pink, even though he really has no reason to be embarrassed. "Er, uh...I can..c-communicate with...w-well, any sort of c-canine, really. Grown dogs, puppies, a-and...even wolves."

 _Well now._ That certainly explains the outfit.

"That's a pretty unique talent there, Koto." This time, I don't feel the need to resist giving the kid some head pats, which, luckily, he seems to enjoy.

He seems happy...but then, his face falls.

"What's up?"

"E-Erm...I was with s-some others earlier...b-but...I ended up g-getting seperated from t-them, and that's h-how..."

...poor kid's tearing up. My hand moves to his shoulder, and I smile in an attempt to reassure him. "Don't worry 'bout it. We'll help you find them, 'kay?"

He seems surprised for a moment, but then smiles brightly. "Th-Thank you so m-much!"

With a nod, I stand.

"Well, c'mon, let's get looking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, the skater's group helps the dog whisperer find his previous companions.

**Author's Note:**

> TKR Roleplay/Ask/Story blog: thekillerrink.tumblr.com


End file.
